This application claims the priority of Application No. 101 41 789.6, filed Aug. 25, 2001, in Germany, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle, particularly a passenger car, having a flap swivellably linked by way of a hinge device to the body of a vehicle, which hinge device comprises a body-side and a flap-side fitting part which are swivellably connected relative to one another by means of at least one multi-control-arm arrangement having at least two control arms,
A vehicle of the above-mentioned type is described, for example, in German Patent Document DE 36 19 943 A1. It has a tail gate which is swivellably held by way of a hinge device at the body of the motor vehicle so that a tail gate opening can be closed or opened. The hinge device comprises a vehicle-body-side and a tail-gate-side fitting part which are swivellably connected relative to one another by means of at least one multi-control arm arrangement having at least two control arms. The multi-control arm arrangement is constructed as a four-bar linkage in the known vehicle and therefore has two control arms.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle of the initially mentioned type in the case of which the swivellably linked flap can be aligned relative to the flap opening.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by means of a motor vehicle, particularly a passenger car, having a flap, for example, a tail gate, swivellably linked by way of a hinge device to the body of the motor vehicle, for opening and closing a flap opening, which hinge device comprises a body-side and a flap-side fitting part which are swivellably connected relative to one another by means of at least one multi-control-arm arrangement having at least two control arms, wherein a flap-side fitting part for fastening to the flap, has at least one oblong hole, wherein between the flap-side fitting part and the flap, an adjusting slide is arranged which has at least a second oblong hole, wherein a fastening element reaches through the two oblong holes and is fastened to the flap, and wherein the second oblong hole extends at an angle (xcex1) with respect to the first oblong hole, this angle (xcex1) amounting to more than 0xc2x0 and less than 90xc2x0. Additional characteristics further developing the invention are contained in the following description and claims.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that the flap swivellably linked to the body can be adjusted with respect to the body or relative to the flap opening, whereby when the flap, for example, a tail gate, is closed, defined gap measurements are obtained between the flap and the vehicle body surrounding the flap opening. In addition, by means of the suggested construction of the hinge device, this adjustment can be carried out in a simple manner and without major expenditures.
In addition, the arrangement of the two oblong holes, which are offset by an angle with respect to one another, provides a continuous and very precise adjusting possibility.
In a further development according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, it is advantageous that the adjusting possibility of the flap with respect to the vehicle body is expanded by a second adjusting device with the body-side hinge part displacedly arranged with respect to the vehicle body.
When the multi-control-arm arrangement is a four-bar linkage according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, an advantageous opening course of the flap is obtained, first a lifting-out of the flap and then a swivelling opening being provided here, in particular.
According to a further development of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, an adjusting possibility of the flap approximately in the direction of the vertical axis of the vehicle is obtained, whereby the flap can be aligned in its closed position with respect to a flap sealing device arranged on the vehicle body. In addition, the flap can be adjusted inside the flap opening by a displacement.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompany drawings.